


Tonight's Tears

by Tea (graychalk)



Series: Times in Tandem [2]
Category: Ao Haru Ride | Aoharaido
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Missing Scene, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graychalk/pseuds/Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next time, Yuuri would find someone who could love her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight's Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #19 - Next time. Written as a missing scene following manga ch.15, because as much as I'm completely cheering for Futaba, I do hope Yuuri finds her own happy ending.

Yuuri curled up on the bed, knees pressed tightly against her chest, and stared at the band-aid on her left foot. It was one of her cuter band-aids, with pictures of little brown and pink bears printed on it.  
  
She really was a girl through and through, just as Mabuchi-kun said. But even so...  
  
She shook her head.  
  
No. She had no regrets. She had given it her all tonight, and despite knowing that she would fail - _had failed_ \- Yuuri thought, maybe now she would be able to truly give up on him.  
  
The yukata, all her desperate attempts to get closer to Mabuchi-kun, the edge she thought she may have had over Futaba-chan... _how foolish_. Even with all the edges in the world, Yuuri knew she would never be able to compete with Futaba-chan.  
  
Because she loved Mabuchi-kun, she paid the most attention to him. And as a result, she saw it more clearly than anyone else, that surely, Futaba-chan was the one he loved.  
  
If she had met him earlier, would it have made any difference?  
  
The little bears on her band-aid blurred as a tear, then two, slipped down the side of her cheeks. Hands trembling, Yuuri settled her fingers along the side of the band-aid. Then in one harsh motion, she yanked it off her foot, popping the blister in the process.  
  
Tomorrow, she would wake up and greet her friends with a smile. And next time, she would find a boy who loved her too.  
  
But tonight, she would cry as long as she needed to.  
  
But only tonight.


End file.
